Prizewinner
by Higuchimon
Summary: [one-shot, Yu-Gi-Oh Pairings Challenge, Season 8, Round 4, Atemu x Mahaado/Mahaado x Atemu, Sealshipping] Atem can win any game that he desires. But what's winning a game mean if you don't get a prize?


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh  
**Title:** Prizewinner  
**Romance:** Atem x Mahaado  
**Word Count:** 2,027  
**Genre:** Romance||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Notes:** This takes place a few months before Atem's father dies, while he's still the prince.  
**Summary:** Atem can win any game that he desires. But what's winning a game mean if you don't get a prize?

* * *

_Thunk!_ Atem's spear landed dead center in the target, sending a satisfied smile across his lips. He turned to Mahaado, who stood nearby with his own spear. "Can you beat that?"

Mahaado tried not to roll his eyes. It wasn't proper, not as one of the seven chosen priests and certainly not in front of the prince of Egypt. "I can only do my best." He eyed the target, judging the distance, and took aim. The spear flew, and Atem chuckled as it struck in the first ring outside the center.

"I'm still in the lead." He gestured to the spread of sand where a slave kept the score between them in their game.

"As I would expect from you." Mahaado knew well how skilled the prince was in all forms of games.

Atem picked up one of the spears dug into the ground behind them. "I think this game is almost over." A hint of a smile tugged at his lips. "Are you certain there's nothing you wish to wager, Mahaado?"

"Nothing, my lord." Atem had asked that more than once since he had challenged Mahaado to this game, and the priest wondered if there was something that _he_ wanted. He had but to ask and Mahaado would give it to him, if it were within his power.

Atem aimed his spear and Mahaado's gaze drifted unbidden across the smooth arc of his muscles and the way the light gleamed on his golden skin. _He truly is a son of the Gods._ Only the gods, or one chosen by them, could be this perfect.

Again Atem threw, and again the spear landed in the center. It wasn't quite dead in the middle, but enough to score him another high mark. Each of them had only three spears left, and Mahaado already knew that he would lose. Yet he would not abandon the game.

_I will take advantage of this while I can._ The Millennium Ring gleamed on his chest, reflecting back light, and he kept himself from shuddering at the thought of what he had learned from it. He would have to speak to the Pharaoh about it soon, and he dreaded what the results might be.

For the moment, he pushed those thoughts aside and chose his next spear. A faint chill shivered down his spine and he glanced to the side just enough to see Atem watching him. Not in the usual fashion of one person watching their gaming companion, but something else altogether. He would not call it hunger, but he wouldn't call it a friendly glance either.

With that gaze on him, it was no wonder that his spear didn't hit as strongly as it should have. Atem laughed as he stepped up to the throwing line. "That wasn't so good, Mahaado. Is something on your mind?"

There could be no answers to some questions. At least not answers that Mahaado wished to give. "I believe it's your turn, my prince." Atem would know that wasn't the full truth. He wasn't stupid, after all. From the look he shot towards the magician-priest, Mahaado was certain Atem knew far more than he was letting on, in fact.

Atem aimed his spear again and Mahaado stared down at the target area, not wanting to let Atem distract him, whether it was his turn or not.

Once again, Atem scored nearly in the center of the target. Mahaado nodded in approval as Atem stepped back to let him come up to the line. Mahaado aimed his spear and let it fly. This time he scored better as the weapon landed in the center circle.

"So I guess you don't have anything on your mind this time." Atem said, mischief gleaming in his eyes. Mahaado wondered what other words lurked behind those lips and chose not to think about that. Those lips tempted him far more than they should have.

As Mahaado had surmised, the game ended with Atem's victory as the last spear followed the ones before it into the center of the target. The prince turned to him, that same mischievous smile on his lips, and took a step closer. "We wagered nothing, but I think I've earned myself a reward."

Mahaado stepped back from the prince and tried to think of some way to distract him. Atem stepped closer again, one hand beginning to reach out, and Mahaado made up his mind in a heartbeat.

"Give me a few moments to get a troupe of guards together and I will take you down to the marketplace." There would be several diversions there to take Atem's mind off whatever disturbing paths it wanted to follow. Or perhaps a visit to the sacred temple priestesses was in order.

Heat blazed in Atem's eyes for a few moments. His nostrils flared and he opened his mouth. Mahaado didn't let him finish. "I can think of no better way to honor your victory."

From the looks Atem kept shooting him, Mahaado thought perhaps Atem had a few ideas of his own. Refusing to let those ideas stir for as much as a moment in his own mind, he turned to the slave who waited for further commands. Atem interrupted before he could utter a word.

"Play a game of Seega with me, Mahaado." His eyes sparked a little more and Mahaado couldn't have refused even if he'd wanted to. Playing games was far more interesting than continuing this discussion. That could lead into territory he didn't want to think about.

"As you wish, my prince." Mahaado bent his head and spoke to the slave. "Bring the Seega board and pieces."

Atem said nothing, only stood with his arms folded over his chest and watched Mahaado. Mahaado kept his mouth closed as well. Tension crackled the air between them, tension that Mahaado did all within his power to ignore.

"This game will have stakes." Atem wasn't asking. Mahaado winced to himself; when Atem was in this mood, it was better not to argue. "The winner will claim something he wishes of the loser."

Mahaado hadn't expected that. Perhaps a swift chariot ride around the city or being allowed to wander around without his guards in attendance, _that_ was what he had thought Atem would want. Not something as nebulous as 'claiming something he wishes'.

"Something?" He raised one eyebrow and stared at his prince. "Just what do you mean by _something_?"

Atem smiled, just a brief tilt of his lips that reeked of smugness. "When I win, you'll find out."

There were days where Mahaado wondered why he cared so much for Atem. Then there were moments like this, when he knew. "As you wish, my prince."

The slave hurried up, Seega board and pieces in hand, and placed them on a nearby low table. Atem and Mahaado sat down on opposite sides and began to set the game up. Seega was one of Mahaado's favorite games and he had taught Atem how to play it years earlier.

"Which do you prefer?" Atem asked, holding up two of the pieces, one of ivory and one of ebony. Mahaado considered; neither piece had an advantage and he'd always had an affinity for black.

"Ebony." He accepted the spill of black pieces and set them to the side, picking just two to set into the circles on each side of the square. Atem did the same with the ivory pieces, setting his first pair into the squares with the crossed lines. The goal would be to trap one's opponent's pieces between one's own, eventually clearing the board.

Both of them stared at the board for a few moments, formulating their strategies. Atem took the first turn, setting one of his pieces on an empty square. Mahaado chose another square, a little distant from Atem's, to set his own next piece. He wanted to get more of his pieces on the board before he made any moves to capture Atem's.

Atem, on the other hand, played more aggressively. He set pieces closer to Mahaado's, cutting off the priest's pieces in quick succession. "I've captured one of yours." Atem teased, two of his pieces on each side of one of Mahaado's. "First strike is mine."

"Should I have expected anything less, my prince?" Mahaado asked with a hint of dryness to his tone. It was a game. He knew the outcome. But as before with the game of Shezmu, he wasn't going to surrender. If Atem wanted this victory, then he would have to take it from Mahaado with all of his strength.

He moved a few of his pieces, managing to take some of Atem's with a few quick moves, putting himself in the lead. "Who strikes first matters little at times, my prince."

"You're the one who taught me strategy _and_ Seega, Mahaado," Atem taunted, lips tilted in amusement. "I know that quite well." He leaned his head back for a moment, eyes on Mahaado instead of the game. Mahaado dropped his gaze at once to the board, searching for a way to bring himself the win, or at least delay the inevitable. "What will you claim if you win?"

Mahaado shook his head, attention still more on the game than on his opponent, or so he hoped it would appear. Atem's gaze on his lowered head warmed him like sunlight. "It hasn't been something I've thought about." Though now that the prospect had been brought up, there were a few interesting thoughts sparking through his mind. "Perhaps you could pay a bit more attention to some of your other studies?"

Atem snorted in derision. "You could ask me to do almost anything and all you want is for me to study harder?"

"What do _you_ have in mind, then?" Mahaado asked, raising an eyebrow. He wasn't certain that he truly wanted to know, but it was better than Atem mocking his own choices. It wasn't as if studying harder were some sort of demonic curse.

"Oh, you'll find out when I win." Atem leaned over and took his turn, claiming four of Mahaado's pieces and leaving him with three while Atem had five.

Mahaado's gaze flickered across the board, plotting his next move. There weren't many; Atem had him well boxed in. _My prince wouldn't forgive me if I just gave up._ A hard battle well fought was more important than all the victories in the world.

He slid one of his pieces into one of the few empty spaces, thinking it would give him a position to take at least two of Atem's pieces. As he lifted his hand, he glanced at the rest of the board and bit back a groan. _Atem's pieces are in position to win now. He knew I was going to do that._ Atem chuckled as he reached over to make the last move.

"I win." The words were unnecessary, but Atem spoke them all the same. Mahaado shook his head; it wasn't often that a student outstripped a teacher like this.

"You do, my prince." Now he would find out what it was that Atem wanted to 'claim' from him.

Atem stood up and came over to stand beside Mahaado. They were much more of a height like this, with Mahaado seated on a stool and Atem beside him. Atem licked his lips for a single moment, then leaned in and kissed him. It was tentative at first, unsure, hesitating; then as each moment passed, grew stronger and stronger.

Mahaado's breath caught in his throat. Of all the forfeits that the prince could've claimed from him, this was the least on his mind. He thought somewhere that he returned the kiss, but in the sudden chaos that his mind descended into, he couldn't be certain.

"Was it worth losing?" Atem asked, and Mahaado did not even have to think about this.

"I think we should play again." There was a hint of amusement in his tone as he looked at his prince. "I can't decide just yet."

Atem's grin flashed across his features, and he began to set the board up again. Mahaado looked forward to the victory.

No matter who won.

**The End**

**Note:** Seega is a real game that Ancient Egyptians played. It's very much like checkers or Go. Shezmu is also a real game, named after the god of blood, sacrifice, slaughter, and wine.


End file.
